6 Months in St Mungo's
by Lady Anatui
Summary: KatieLee. Katie wakes up in St. Mungo's and the end of the school year is near. The last thing she remembers is going into the ladies' at the Three Broomsticks and nothing after. But where is Lee?


**6 Months in St. Mungo's**

Katie Bell opened her eyes. She was in a completely different area. The last thing she remembered was going to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks. What happened after that? She had no idea. What had happened? She really needed to know. And what happened to Leanne? Where was she now? What day was it? What was the time?

Her stomach rumbled loudly. She glanced around, making sure no one had heard. And, most importantly, when did she get to eat?

"Ah, wonderful!" said a nurse as she entered the room. Oh yeah. Now Katie could tell she was in a hospital of some sort, probably St. Mungo's. "You're awake. Many people will be pleased."

"What happened?" she asked but it came out as a moan. "What's the date?"

"It's April 12, 1997."

"April?" she shrieked, sitting up in bed quickly with her long hair flinging up behind her. She immediately regretted it. Her entire body ached, especially her head, but she ignored it. "But it was October!"

"Yes, you've slept for six months." The nurse brought her a tray of food, which she engulfed. "To answer your first question, I don't know. Professor Albus Dumbledore will visit you soon and tell you what he has heard from your friends." She paused and started to walk away. "In the meanwhile, eat you food, get your rest. There will be daily physical therapy to help you get back on your feet better. You should be able to walk, but your balance will still be a bit faulty. Your strength has nearly completely gone though."

"Who all has visited me?" asked Katie between bites.

"Your parents, of course. And Miss Leanne Bishop. There was also this very annoying group of four that has visited at least three times a month. The two redheaded boys were most troublesome!" said the nurse in annoyance. She had stopped.

"Fred and George were here?"

"Yes, the rotten Weasleys. Miss Johnson and Miss Spinnet accompanied them."

Katie smiled. Her friends had visited. But where was Lee? Didn't he wasn't to see her?

"That lot will be coming again tomorrow."

"What day of the week is it?" she asked.

"Friday. They usually come on Saturdays."

"Why didn't you call the Healer when I woke up?"

"We've been expecting it for some time. Besides, he's out to lunch right now." She opened the door of the ward. "I have other patients to see to. Your parents will be notified immediately."

Katie nodded as the nurse left. She was still a bit sad. She was in St. Mungo's for six months and Lee Jordan, one of her best friends in the whole world, never visited her! She might be able to forgive him if he had a good reason. Did he hate her? Did he come when no one saw him? Was he ill? Or worse… was he dead? She didn't know.

After finished her meal, she drifted off to sleep again, all the pain in her body magically gone. And when she woke up, she felt much more rested than she had in a long time. There must have been something in that soup. It was dark now. She had probably slept for nine or ten hours. She glanced around to see a magical clock beside her bed. It read 11:19 pm.

Also beside her bed sat her mother, asleep in the chair. She sat up automatically. "Mom!" she cried quietly.

Her mother stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw her daughter awake, she was completely sober. "Katie! Katherine! My Katherine!" she said excitedly, pulling her daughter into a long hug. "Six long months! Your father and I have visited five times a week, as much as we could spare!"

"Oh, Mom!" Katie cried into her mother's shoulder, holding her as tight as possible. "I love you, Mom!"

The two spent the rest of the night talking about what Katie remembered, her friends, the happenings in the Wizarding World, the happenings at Hogwarts, and more. Finally, she was able to ask the question that had been bother her for the entire time.

"Where is Lee?"

"Lee Jordan? That handsome black boy? The friend of the Weasley twins? You fancy him, don't you?" her mother asked.

"No, I don't! It's just that the nurse said that he didn't come with Angelina and Alicia and Fred and George. I'm only wondering where he is."

"I'm not sure, dear."

She sighed and was left alone with a large glass of milk so she could sleep.

Katie woke in the morning at 6:43 with a terrible feeling in her gut. She slowly got up, almost falling to the floor. Eventually, she made it to the bathroom. When she came out, she was starved. She just made it back into her bed just in time for the door to open.

There was a shriek of happiness from outside.

"Tell your girlfriend to shut up." Katie could see some flaming red hair just outside the room.

"Alicia, could you be quiet?"

"Please!" cried the nurse as she entered. "This is a hospital. Come in or go home!" She looked over at Katie and sighed. "Good," she said, much calmer. "You're awake."

There was another squeal from outside and Katie laughed. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet (the one who screamed) rushed inside the ward. Fred and George Weasley entered next, rolling their eyes at the girls.

Katie stood up again and was immediately engulfed by Angelina and Alicia, who were completely fussing over her. "Guys, be quiet!" she cried. "Don't become like Mrs. Weasley." That shut them up and she laughed. "Now let me go hug your boyfriends."

Angelina let go and put her hands on her hips. "Fred Weasley is **not** my boyfriend!"

"Maybe not in reality, but what about in your dreams?"

She turned scarlet. "No, he isn't," she muttered.

"Um, Alicia, you have to let go of me."

"But I don't want you to hug my boyfriend!"

Katie grinned. "So who are you dating now?"

"No one." Alicia pulled away, slightly pink.

"Who?"

"George Weasley."

"That's what I thought!" She turned to Fred and George and hugged them both. "How's your shop going?"

"Booming, dear Katie," said the redhead on the left.

"I'm sure you two are getting plenty of dates now?"

The one on the right blushed.

"Oh, only his girlfriend over there," the first one, now obviously Fred, said.

"Shut up."

"What is it about me that makes people blush?" asked Katie.

"Just your face, dear Katie."

"I'm not sure I like that theory, Mr. Weasley. So, where are my presents?"

"And what makes you think you get any of those?" asked George.

Alicia elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Of course you get presents!"

George grumbled about a girlfriend's right to torture her boyfriend.

"Yeah," said Angelina. "Can't you see your presents at the end of the bed?"

Katie turned to the large piles of presents at the foot of her bed. "Wow."

"Oi, Lee, get your arse over here!" called Fred.

She quickly turned to see Lee Jordan standing beside the door. She had completely missed him. With that, she hurried to him (as fast as she could), flung her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Her eyes were closed and she never noticed the blood rising to his cheeks. She heard laughing in the background but she ignored it.

"Hey," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist slightly.

"Where have you been? The nurse said that you never came."

There was guilt in his voice when he spoke. "I didn't want to see you hurt."

How sweet was that? That was probably the nicest thing he had ever said to her. Why couldn't he be like that all the time? All right, so maybe she should have told her mom that she fancied him.

"That's so sweet," she said finally. She snuggled her head into his neck and sighed with contentment.

"Maybe we should leave," said Angelina.

"Or throw dung bombs at them," grinned George.

"Or we could do something else," Alicia hinted.

"Yeah, George, go have fun with your girlfriend!"

"We are leaving," sighed Alicia, grabbing George's hand and pulling him out the door. Angelina and Fred weren't far behind, avoiding each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry that I never visited you."

"Well, then I forgive you."

"Good. I don't want you to be angry with me."

There was silence for a while.

Finally Katie broke it as she pulled away. "You fancy Angelina, don't you?"

"What does that matter?"

"You do." She sat down on her bed and sighed.

"Actually, I don't," he said, sitting beside her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you did, didn't you?"

"For a little while in there."

"For four years."

"A little while. Besides Fred has a thing for her."

"Duh."

"It's not like she could ever like me like that anyway."

"We all really miss you as Quidditch commentator," she said. "_I_ really miss you as commentator."

"I miss being commentator."

Katie smiled. "I should probably be exercising or something like that."

"I should go then." He stood up, his back to her, and hesitated. "Being with the group just isn't the same without you." And he started to walk to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle. "We all really miss you."

"I miss you the most," she said quietly, just loud enough her him to hear.

Lee opened the door and walked out of the ward.

_

* * *

_

So what do you think of this Katie/Lee story? I know there aren't many, but I hope that you liked this. Well, I hope you read it too but to be reading this I would hope that you read the story. Um, review? Please?

Anatui


End file.
